Yamai
Yamai (ヤマイ), officially known as "KANAN", is an utaite well-known for her powerful Megurine Luka-like voice and her ability to balance both high and low notes. Her most popular cover is currently of E? Aa, Sou. with 2.36 million views as of May 2012. She, Usa and Tourai are members of the group Usa Colony. She is currently under contract with Love Sick Records, and has released five albums. Affiliation and collaboration projects # Member of Usa Colony # Kimi no Iru Keshiki (Released on September 02, 2009) # SAM Project vol.1 (Released on May 04, 2011) # Princess for Princess (Released on October 03, 2012) List of covered songs (Girl Girl) (Parody of Otoko Onna) (2008.02.03) # "Chiisana Sekai" (2008.02.07) # "Mou Hirakinaotte Mo Ii yo ne?" (Is it All Right If I Open and Fix it Up?) (2008.02.10) # "Chiisana Sekai OPA-Mix" (2008.02.23) feat. Yamai and 5comasuberi (original with OPA) # "Cantarella" (2008.02.24) # "Melt" -band edit- (2008.02.26) # "Cyclone" feat. Yamai and Usa (2008.03.14) # "Love is War" (2008.03.19) # "Okkusenman" (2008.03.20) # "Furuchin☆Boogey" (2008.04.06) # "Yuuhi Zaka" (Sunset Hill) (2008.04.13) # "Schwartz" (2008.04.27) # "Yume Miru Kotori" (Dreaming Little Bird) feat. Yamai and Usa (2008.05.05) # "Mase Renka" (2008.05.06) # "GO! GO! Buriki Daiou! ! -MOTTO!MOTTO! mix-" feat. Yamai, Nomiya Ayumi, Yuge, Yamadan and Taiyakiya (2008.05.09) # "Servant of Evil" (2008.05.13) # "LEO" feat. Yamai and 5comasuberi (2008.06.03) # "Kokoro Kiseki" feat. Yamai and Usa (2008.06.15) # "Dragoon" (2008.08.11) (original with Clean Tears) # "Tsuki Usagi" (Moon Rabbit) (2008.08.22) # "Hitobashira Alice" (Alice Human Sacrifice) feat. Yamai, Utawa Sakura, Tourai, Re:A, and Usa (2008.09.02) # "Milky☆Way" (2008.10.03) # "Me no nai watashi" (2008.10.23) # "Bird of Paradise" (2008.11.21) # "PianoxFortexScandal" (2009.01.07) # "Sayonara no Kawari ni, Hanataba wo" (The Bouquet Instead of Goodbye) (2009.03.01) # "Sorry" (2009.03.10) # "Rain Stops, Goodbye" (2009.04.19) # "Kara Kara" (2009.05.22) # "Akahitoha" (A Single Red Leaf) (2009.06.02) # "magnet" feat. Yamai and Usa (2009.06.21) # "Overflow" (2009.08.11) # "Just Be Friends" -piano ver.- (2009.08.29) # "Cantarella" feat. Yamai and Purikuma (2009.09.17) # "noctiluca" (2001.09.24) (original with iroha(sasaki)) # "Tokyo to Rock City" (2009.10.15) # "Panpakapantsu" (2009.10.07) # "Tsumugi Uta" (Spinning Song)　(2009.11.09) # "Sore ga Eien de wa Nai no Nara" (Well Then, If There's no Such Thing as Forever) (2009.12.07) # "FAKE" feat. Yamai and Saiya (2010.05.05) # "Sousei no Aquarion" (Sousei no Aquarion OP) feat. Yamai and koma’n (2010.05.14) # "Pillow Talk" (2010.05.16) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2010.06.17) # "Lynne" (2010.08.16) # "Last Song" (2010.12.19) # "Risky Game" (2011.01.08) # "Cherry Blossom Boundary" (2011.04.14) # "Kuwagata wo Chop Shitara Time-slip Shita" (I Time-Warped After Chopping My Stag Beetle) (2011.08.05) # "Akahitoha" (A Single Red Leaf) feat. 1mm♪(Instrumental) and Yamai (2011.08.11) # "I" (2011.08.18) # "Kami no Kotoba" (2011.09.27) # "Maji Love 1000%" feat. Hitori, Usa, 96Neko, Yamai, Noaru and Saiya (2011.09.28) # "Kimi ga Suki" (2011.12.24) # "Rin-Chan Nau! feat. Yamai and Usa (2012.01.11) # "One Room, All that Jazz" (2012.02.10) # "Here" (2012.02.28) # "Bad∞End∞Night" feat. Wotamin, Pokota, Nobunaga, amu, 96Neko, Yamai, Cocolu, and Purikuma (2012.03.12) # "Nico Nico Chou Kumikyoku" (Nico Nico Super Kumikyoku) (2012.04.19) # "Gossip" (2012.05.19) # "Renai Philosophia" (2012.05.30) # "Domino Taoshi" (2012.06.16) # "Senbonzakura" (2012.07.27) # "Bye Bye Skyblue" (2012.08.04) # "Yoshiwara Lament" (2012.08.16) # "Gekijou Tragedy" (Passionate Tragedy) (2012.10.12) # "Shokora to Inseki" (Chocolate and Meteorite) (2012.10.17) # "Shukujo no Mijitaku" (Lady's Outfit) (2012.10.28) # "Sarishinohara" -Acoustic ver.- (2012.11.10) # "Immoral Actress" (2012.12.26) Unknown Dates: # "Saihaite" -piano ver.- # "Hakamairi" (Grave Visiting)}} List of original songs Discography For Usa Colony albums see here Gallery Trivia *Yamai once mentioned that through the use of TwiTraq, she found out that 71% of her followers on Twitter were female. *Owns a pet dog, named Kaede (楓), that she loves dearly, to the point of covering a Nico Douga original song as an apology due to not being able to play with it as much because of work commitments. External Links *Official Website *Blog *Twitter *Radio Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:NND Female Utaite Category:Professional Singers Category:Usa Colony